1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for measuring selected attributes of a human body, and relates more particularly to measuring such attributes in relation to the values of these attributes in a theoretically ideal human body.
2. Prior Art
Leonardo DaVinci developed a scientific scale of measurement employing a comprehensive set of proportions for drawing the human figure. He did extensive research on the human body and bone structure, and used this research in much of his art work. According to principles used by Leonardo, the height of the head becomes a "yardstick" to measure the rest of the body. In this concept of an ideal body, the entire body height as eight times the height of the head. DaVinci's principles using head height in relation to the rest of the body are:
1. Starting from the feet, the distance to the base of the calf is one head.
2. The distance from the base of the calf to the bottom of the knee is the next head.
3. To mid-thigh is three heads.
4. To the top of the thigh is four heads and the midpoint of the body.
5. The fifth part is from mid-point (top of thigh) to the waist.
6. The sixth part is from waist to the underarm.
7. The seventh part is from underarm to the chin.
8. The head itself is the eighth section.
For understanding the entire human body structure, it is important to divide the body into these small sections, seeing each individually, in order to put the body back together in a way that makes sense.